


The Wicker King

by stunojeel



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Catholic Guilt, Child Abuse, Christianity, Delusions, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inaccurate Christianity, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Tattoos, Visions, sin - Freeform, this is so far from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunojeel/pseuds/stunojeel
Summary: Juno didn't feel like he belonged to humanity. Not because he was weird, or because he wasn't normal. He tended to see another layer of reality in which delusions would haunt his mind. He wasn't sure what brought them on but he was sure of one thing; Rex Glass, a seemingly indifferent new kid with tattoos all over his body, appeared to be the only one who wasn't distorted.~SOMEWHAT BASED ON THE WICKER KING BY K. ANCRUM~
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Wicker King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this book is so divergent from canon I'm so sorry. It just randomly came to me. Before we get started, I'm just gonna give you this:
> 
> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> If you are affected by any of these things, it's probably best if you don't read this story :)  
> rape, drug abuse, murder, violence, gore, self-harm, homophobia, Over The Top Christianity, Satanism and domestic abuse.
> 
> Thank you, hope you enjoy!

Juno always thought that the books they used in the music room smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Like how he thought that his delusions made the world a lot prettier. Honesty was a beauty.

The delusions weren't delusions. They were scissors to cut through the silk of illusion. He could always tell the good people from the bad. To him, they would appear in war masks, boar headdresses, or as some type of monster. He has never been able to see people's eyes; They were always hidden by something. Like a clueless person, it would be a ribbon. For a dumbass, it'd be a blindfold. Sometimes it was just a simple black hole.

He always believed that corrupted people didn't deserve to live under the veil of doing a non-existent divine being's work.  
  
Corrupted people don't deserve to live.

"Pay attention."

His eyes snapped to the front of the church where Mrs. Frazelle was staring at him.

"Ignorance is a sin. Your mind needs to be open at all times and you need to pay attention to the music. Otherwise, God will not accept you into Heaven."

"Yes, Mrs. Frazelle." The whole room chimed in unison, except for Juno.

His lips were sealed shut. He refused to speak because he knew the people around him couldn't see what he saw. They couldn't see the rough noose wrapped around her broken neck or the blood pouring out of her pupils.

The look of Mrs. Frazelle was deep mahogany hair. Along with a face laced with shame and bitter alcoholism that would be brought on from years and years of a painful and abusive marriage. Her smell was lavender with a hit of Tennessee whiskey, the type an alcoholic just couldn't shake. The long flowery black and yellow dress with illusions of blood dripping down it hugged the sides of her brittle body. With her blue chipped nail polish (Juno thought it looked better like that), and her diamond necklace, she commanded attention. She shuffled the sheet music like she shuffled divorce papers weeks ago.

The noose wasn't there a couple of weeks ago.

Juno's eyes drifted and squinted as the first rays of early daylight tipped over the edge of the window. Seven was a bit too early for orchestra; He was still half asleep. Like a nervous tick, he tapped the keys on the piano, letting a couple of notes loose into the air.

"STEEL!" Her voice seemed to shake the room. "STOP HITTING THE KEYS!"

He retracted his hand from the piano, seeing her eyes leaking more blood. He decided to leave it alone.

The look of callousness and pain faded from her face. A stringed, thin smile spread across her weathered, young face. "Now, let's try the first verse and chorus again. And a one, two, three..."

A chorus of instruments playing burst through the silence, shattering it like glass. There were a couple of mishaps here and there, but the song continued on without too many delays. Due to the smug expression wore on Mrs. Frazelle's face she was pretty happy with the performance.

The door to the music room crept open and the teacher signaled to stop the music.

A set of high heels strutted through the door. Ms. Rita walked through the door. The dark and empty sockets where her eyes should be boreholes in Juno's turtleneck. It peppered the feeling of burning skin all over his neck. The stitches running from the sides of her mouth up to her ears looked fresh. Like someone had scratched the marks again and again until the wound broke. Whenever she moved her mouth the scars moved with her. 

She strutted into the room, the clack, clack! of her heels echoing off the walls.

A small figure stepped through the door with her.

Juno's breathing almost hitched.

"Pay attention."

His hair was ruffled, layered, and darker than a raven's feathers. Clad in black, tight-fitting clothes, his posture slacked and ruined. He had more ink than his skin on his arms. Every inch of his skin was toned and pale, like carved marble. Juno's mouth hung agape. He'd never seen anyone so young with so much ink, especially in a house of worship. Sure, it was a little bit hard to wrap his head around yet not impossible.

What bothered him most was the fact that he could see his eyes. 

They were dark yet they seemed to light up the room. Dark shades of purple and navy blue intertwined and mixed to create a galaxy in his irises. They were almost like tiny stars burning holes into Juno's skin.

Nothing he could see on that boy was a part of the illusion, at least not that he could tell; Except for a crown weaved from clovers and daisy that was resting on the top of his head.

Mrs. Frazelle scoffed in disgust. "Let me guess, the new student?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ms. Rita smiled, clicking her heels on the ground. Although she had the extra four inches, she was still incredibly small. She would barely clear Juno's shoulders. "He transferred here from Washington. He plays an array of instruments so Mr. Kanagawa wanted to put him in the orchestra as soon as possible. You don't mind, do ya?"

Mrs. Frazelle looked like she had a mouth full of lemon juice. "Not at all." She smiled sickly.

  
Her face was tight and almost contorted in disgust; Yet regardless of what she thought, the new kid grabbed a spare chair from the side of the room and sat down. Far left, near the front.

  
"If you have any problems June, let me know and I'll come to collect him." Ms. Rita smiled. 

  
The old bat deadpanned. "I'm sure if it comes to that I'll contact you, Rita."

Without any further words, Ms. Rita exited the music room. The echo of her heels clicking bounced around the hallway.

"Slut..." Mrs. Frazelle muttered as she stared out the door, more blood dripping down her face and onto her dress. "True women of God don't dress like they have something to show. They honor God in everything they do, including their dress code. If you dress like that you are a prostitute. You break homes and entice men to cheat. That isn't mother material; That is the sign of the Devil. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Frazelle."

"Good."

The old bat turned to the new kid with her leathery look of disgust and stared at him, up and down like he was a piece of meat. "What's your name, boy?"

"Rex glass." He answered, bitter and cold. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He did not look pleased to make her acquaintance. From what Juno could tell, Rex didn't enjoy getting looked at like that. The scowl plastered to his face and the slipping of his crown proved that a dent was forming in his pride. The clovers began to wither.

"How many instruments do you play?"

The raven didn't miss a beat replying. "Seven."

"Which ones?"

"Flute, guitar, ukulele, piano, violin, drums, and bass."

"Can you sing?"

"I think I'd shatter your windows if I tried, _Miss_."

Juno fiddled with his thumbs, trying to get a better look at the new kid. He was only sitting a little bit in front of him yet he couldn't have felt farther away. His eyes trained to the back of his head. The edges of another tattoo were peaking out from behind the hem of his shirt, on the back of his neck. It appeared to be stained red, white, and orange. The colors were woven together, perfect and pristine. He couldn't tell what it was. Every angle he moved his head, he still didn't have a clear view.

"Well, we can put you onto the piano for today." Mrs. Frazelle spoke through clenched teeth. "We'll sort you out for real next time. Yet you arrived at the worst time." Her wrinkled and gnarled hand pointed in Juno's direction. "Mr. Steel is already on the piano, though. You two can be in charge of the duet that comes with the third verse, okay?"

"Sure."

Judging from the plants turning brown and wilting, he must not have been too happy. Maybe working with other people just wasn't his thing. Juno's skin crawled as the raven-haired male sat down beside him.

  
The music teacher continued to glare at the raven. "Can you read sheet music, Rex?" 

  
He rolled his eyes. "Duh. What do you take me for an amateur?"

Mrs. Frazelle glared. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, boy."

"Or what? You'll nail me to a cross?" Rex laughed, a rich sound that sent chills down Juno's spine. "No offense, dear, but I don't think you can do anything to me."

"I am your teacher and I demand your respect."

"Sorry, I only treat people with respect if they respect me. I have no intent on being a bigger person or bowing down to kiss your feet." He stared daggers into Mrs. Frazelle's face. She was getting frazzled; The blood was flowing much more freely now.

The old and withered music teacher scoffed, anger flowing into her cheeks. "Who do you think you are, strutting into my classroom like this? Do you find pleasure walking around clad in sin? Mutilating the work of God is a sin, Rex. Piercings are against our lord's word."

Knots were forming in Juno's stomach. _This isn't right... She's a bitch. A monster._

"Well, I-"

_Hurting and intimidating the weak isn't her job..._

"Look at all the ink all over your skin! Tattoos are for drunks, runaways, and cults of sinners. Having them at such a young age, too! You have the devil in you, don't you? You love to disobey your Heavenly Father and wreck havoc on the good and holy. You've forsaken yourself, boy."

_It's mine... Monster!_

"That's not it, I just-"  
"Right now young man you are committing almost all acts of adultery! Is this amusing to you? Defying the Lord and all he's doing for you? It's a wonder how you haven't ended up dead yet. He can save you though if you take him up on his mercy. Or do you like being a filthy sinner?"

_Monsters don't deserve to live..._

With the voices feeding him thoughts and whispering in his ears, Juno decided to take a stand. "Leave him alone!"

The solo voice breaking through the audible argument seemed to be a curse and blessing all at ones. All covered and cavities of eyes turned to face Juno. Goosebumps rose over the smooth as porcelain skin.

"Well, would you look at that." Mrs. Frazelle's laughter turned his blood to ice. "The silent boy finally found his voice. How dare you speak out against someone doing the Lord's work."

He took a deep breath in. "He doesn't deserve this, he just got here! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

The amber glow cast on the room flickered with the lights. Juno let his eyes linger over her face for a little too long. The pain that seared through his head afterward, he felt as if he deserved it. Almost for a second, the look on Mrs. Frazelle's face flashed. First, it was petrified, then it was gone. Off and on, off and on. Like a light. With a few moments of hesitation, the sixty-year-old music teacher waved her hand. She dismissed the situation before returning to her seat in the front of the class. "We'll take a quick five-minute break. If you need to go to the bathroom, do it now. Boys," She turned to Juno and Rex. "I advise that you two should practice. You're already behind. Remember," She pointed at the crucifix hanging on the wall. "God is always watching.

There was a small chorus of cheers and sighs of relief. Soon enough, almost everyone had exited the room. Everyone except the harsh, watchful eye of Mrs. Frazelle.

"Did you see that?" One of the boys whispered.

"She almost looked scared..."

A girl snickered. "Benten, why is your brother such a freak?"

"He's not! He's just-"

"Different, yeah, yeah. Same old excuse."

One by one, their classmates filed out of the room.

Rex turned to him. "I didn't need your help."

"You're welcome..." Juno rolled his eyes.

A knife could've cut the awkwardness that settled over the silence the two of them were drowning in. Drowning... Drowning sounded like fun at the moment.

"What octave do you want?"

"Hmm?"  
The dark galaxies glanced at Juno for a second. His heart fluttered. _So this is what it feels like to have someone look at you..._ "What octave do you want to play?"

Juno shrugged. "Higher, I guess. It's what I usually play and I mean, we're already sitting in the right places so it's fine."

"Fine by me."  
Together the two boys went over the sheet music and did their best to play in time with each other. They knew they had to make these five minutes count with the rehearsal times.

"Is she always like this?" Rex mumbled underneath the music.

"Yeah, I guess."

The raven scoffed. "That's a bit harsh. I say one thing out of line and she attacks me. Catholics are fucking insane."

Juno gasped at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you're Catholic too?"

He gave a curt nod. "Who isn't here? The whole community worships God... It's against community laws to swear like tha-"

"Shit. Piss. Bitch. Fuckedy, fuckedy, fuck, fuck! It's so easy, you just let the words roll off your tongue."

"Would you stop that?! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

Rex shrugged. "People do it all the time outside of this place. Freedom isn't supposed to be a sin. Going where you want, choose what you believe and making your own decisions. Do you have any of that here?"

Juno sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Holy shit... This place is so different from Washington..."

As the conversation died, Juno couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to Rex's neck. Back to the tattoos carved into the raven-haired boy with the galaxies in his eyes.

There was so many and they were all beautiful in their own regard. Some were tragic works of art, others were beautiful landscapes. Juno had never seen anything like it on somebody so young. Seventeen years of age and there was a tattoo everywhere from the chin down. Yet, the one of the back Keith's neck seemed to mesmerize Juno the most. The beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow and white weaved and meshed so perfectly. It was hard not to stare. Curious, Juno reached out and traced his fingers over the linework in the tattoo.

"Pay attention."

The raven-haired boy flinched at the touch. He smacked Juno's hand away briskly and harshly. "Piss off!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! I-"

A large slap echoed through the room.

Mrs. Frazelle let out an echoing gasp that sounded almost cartoonish and fake. She somehow snuck back into the classroom without Juno or Rex noticing. "First you speak words of filth in this a house of God, then you attack one of your classmates! Adultery and violence are sins!." She screeched.

"He touched me!" Rex said, his voice frantic. "He touched it!"

The crown was slipping and dying.

"So what? You need to learn to control yourself. After he defended you and everything..." She tsked out loud. "You're not even here for ten minutes and you're already ruining my class. Go to Ms. Rita's classroom before I am forced to call the principal on you, you horrible boy!"

With a heavy sigh, Rex walked towards the door. Before he left, he shot a death glare at Juno.

He felt his cheeks flush.

"I swear that boy has the Devil in him..." Mrs. Frazelle shook her head. "He must have the Devil in him..."


End file.
